1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to an information processing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent widespread use of mobile terminals such as smartphones or tablet terminals has resulted in growing demand for easy access to information from other neighboring terminals. To satisfy such demand, there is proposed a specific technology to read information from an image of a code (e.g. a two-dimensional (2D) code) taken by a camera function of a mobile terminal. This technology has been widely used in various aspects of everyday life; for example, users may use this technology to avoid manual input of information or users, or may use the technology as tokens of boarding rights of railway tickets.
The code of this type is used in a way in which a user receives an instruction of an intended use or purpose of the code and uses the code by following the received instruction. For example, the code is used such that the user voluntarily images the presented code when the user is already informed of the intention or purpose such as to acquire a URL for shifting to the Web page or to set Wi-Fi without an input operation. Or such an instruction to cause the user to image the presented code may be formed with characters or pictograms. When the code is used as a railway ticket or the like, the user is informed of an instruction to present the code to the reader or the like so as to allow the reader to image the code. Thus, the code of this type is designed to perform appropriate operations only when the user uses the code appropriately.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-186925 (Patent Document 1) discloses a two-dimensional code including a public area and a non-public area. However, not all the information included in this two-dimensional code is read by a general-purpose reader of the terminal, and hence, the usage of this type of the code may differ from the above-described usage of the code.